<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heads Up by Marshmalloween</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986399">Heads Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween'>Marshmalloween</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki and Darcy kinktober [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Writing, Crack Fic, F/M, Hair Pulling, Loki talented fingers, Massage, implied future smut, tasertrick - freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thre's no denying that Loki's fingers not only work wonder down there</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki and Darcy kinktober [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heads Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hair pulling - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 11th Oct 👻</p><p>Unbeta! Any grammar mistakes will be on me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Darcy let out a moan as the pressure at the back of her neck released the accumulation tension there. She has been in front of the screen all day long that she thought her back was broken. Her neck felt stiff and she’s not in the mood to do anything other than sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Loki kind of arrived at her rescue. He helped her with the tension as he massaged her neck and upper back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God your fingers is something.” Darcy purred and buried her face on the pillows as she enjoyed the skin to skin contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Loki fingers crawled up at the base of her neck and up to her head, she felt his fingers weave on her hair. As if doing a hair spa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Loki—now I’m good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Loki didn’t stop. He continued his massage on her hair. Darcy's scalp felt a little tug that followed by a kiss on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki tugged a bit harder and made Darcy’s lookup in the mirror across her bed. She was laid on her stomach perpendicularly when Loki gave her neck a massage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki…?” She looked at Loki’s green eyes in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I was wondering if I just pulled your hair a little bit harder like this,” he grabbed her wavy long hair a little bit tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“--while I thrust from behind your naked body in front of the mirror, that would be a treat.” He showed her his trademark smug grin in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darcy can feel the wetness that wasn’t there before. Her tiredness flew away as soon as her brain recreated the image. She turned her head slightly to the right and looked at Loki in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…so what is stopping you, tiger?” She arched her eyebrow, challenging him like she always did. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment, and kudos are highly desirable 💋</p><p>    --</p><p>    I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>